


Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is always on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Clint is always on her mind.  
Ever since she joined Shield.  
He has gotten under her skin.  
Broken down her walls she had constructed.  
At first he is on her mind for curiosity sake.  
She wants to figure out the man who saved her.  
What his motives are.  
Then he is her partner and friends.   
She wants to get to know her friend.   
The man who has her back.   
Slowly she realises,   
She wants to know him as a lover.  
She is in love with him.  
Now her mind only think of him as a lover.   
She wonders if he loves her.  
Just as passionately as she is.  
If he thinks about her just as much as she does about him.   
Clint has been on her mind for a long time.   
He is the person she thinks the most about


End file.
